


only in a Towel

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Burns, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan, Jedi Culture, Obi-Wan is a hot mess, Obi-Wan is an Idiot, Obi-Wan is far too interested in trying to keep people safe instead of actually fighting a war, Protective Cody, Protective Medical staff, Protective clones, Sedation, but everyone loves him, but probably just Qui being a dumb ass again, clone culture, early in the clone wars, harassed into medical treatment, he'll learn soon, its consensual, medical treatment, no one is in love with each nother, so think maybe the first two months, that was a long tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi was raised to treat his wounds by himself and to not bother a Healer; Clones do not adhere to that type of nonsense. Thank you very much.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 237





	only in a Towel

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a general 'Clones caring for their Jedi General against their will fit". and here we go.   
> Obi's towel is from Satine. She sent it to him as a joke, but he didn't want to insult her by not using it. So he has a bright yellow towel for reasons. 
> 
> Acid doesn't give a damn if Obi is a General, he'll tell him what for. 
> 
> Please Note that Obi does refer to the Vod as Clone; but he doesn't mean it in a bad way, he simply isn't very close to them to know any type of culture. as in when it's a Vod POV they refer to him by his last name and not by his first because they aren't close. That is the magic of POV and tense changes.

It’s deep in the night cycle when Obi-Wan poked his head into the communal showers; he’d been avoiding the clones* for days now after the last battle. Sometimes they saw far too much and he was far too tired to pretend he wasn’t hurting. 

He didn’t want to worry them any more than he had; the blast he had taken to his side from the tank had thrown him across the battlefield, but no one had a second thought about it as Obi-Wan picked himself up and went back into the frey. 

Now, several days later he slowly went to find the farthest shower head from the doors of the shower room. He hated that none of it had curtains like the Jedi had in their shower rooms. The farthest corner had the most privacy as far as Obi-Wan could tell. 

Slowly he undressed and folded his clothing onto the bench. He hung his towel on a peg and opened the small first aid kit he had hidden in his robes. He felt like a Padawan again, hiding away in the fresher - tending to his wounds - because he had class the next day. He had so much homework to get done, and Qui-Gon wanted him to get back to his daily chores. 

But he hurt. Obi-Wan shook his head. He was a grown adult now. So why couldn’t he just go to the medic? They took care of things like this, didn’t they? 

_ “Meditate the pain away, Padawan, it is important that you learn to accept it and deal with it.”  _ the words ghosted around the room and Obi-Wan groaned as he looked down at his wound. The burn goes from mid chest to hip and tilted a bit to the left. 

It’s crusty and Obi-Wan pokes at it. From a torn edge - he’d stretched too far earlier and it had started to bleed - yellow puss leaked out. Obi-Wan frowned. Meditating was all fine and good. But this was….

“Holy shit.” 

Obi-Wan cringed. 

&*&*&*&

Cody had been looking in on his vode when he saw Kenobi with a towel slowly sneaking his way down the hallway. He had a limp and he was clutching his side. Cody had frowned abd followed at a sedated pace so as not to alert the Jedi. 

Putting all of his stealth training to good use, he was able to sneak into the shower room, and soon found Kenobi disrobing. He was about to turn away and give the man some privacy when he saw it. 

A wound that smelt bad now that it was exposed to the air and leaking puss. Cody swore before he could help himself. 

“Oh...ah…..” Kenobi popped up and grabbed at his towel. Then his brown robe. “What are you doing here?” he tried to not sound surprised, as if he hadn’t been caught off guard. Cody blinked but didn’t roll his eyes as much as he wanted. 

“I saw you limping down the hallway and followed,” Cody rushed forwards. “The hell did that come from?” 

“Remember that tank…?” 

“Oh dear god.” Cody sighed. “You need to go to the medics.” 

“I don’t…” 

“I will drag you there myself.” Cody glowered down at his General. Kenobi hunched in on himself. Then nodded. “All right.” 

&*&*&*&

Acid looked up and almost did a double take. The doors to the med bay were always open signifying that anyone could walk in and get treatment for anything. It didn’t matter how small. 

And there, in all his glory stood Obi-Wan “My middle name is dumb ass” Kenobi in a Yellow Towel that wasn’t standard issue grey. It was the brightest color in the otherwise steele grey/white world that they all inhabited. 

Then Acid got a look at the wound, dripping puss and staining said yellow towel with a bit of blood as well. “What the bloody hell happened to you?” Acide growled as he stomped forwards. 

General Kenobi opened his mouth to say something akin to an excuse before Cody barged over him with his own word vomit; “General decided he didn’t need medical treatment for this burn.” 

“It’s infected,” Acid’s voice raised an octave in obvious annoyance. “And you know better than any shiny to come to me when something like this….how the kark did this even….you’re going to go lay down on a med bed this instant young man or so help me I’ll get the half restraint jacket…” 

General Kenobi grimaced but did as he was told without a word, which meant that the pain must be immense. Acid followed growling the entire time about stupid Generals not doing their due diligence for themselves. 

“We can’t lose you sir…” a lower medic gave the General a slight wink as he passed by, he was off to get everything that Acid would need to treat the wound. 

“And I’m putting you under, I have to take all this skin off and I am sure it hurts.” he snorted through his nose. 

“It does feel as if it is on fire, and if I turn the wrong way…” 

“You’re an idiot, is what you are.” Acid remarked. Cody stood off to the side, smirking. He had just told the General the same things. Some of the Vod had seen them pass. But Kenobi didn’t seem too put out by being in only a towel. 

Acid folded it lower so that he could see all of the wound. “I’ll putt the curtain.” Cody said. Because he bet anything that it would be better if Kenboi was naked. 

Obi-Wan huffs a sigh, and turns his head. “Commander?” 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Thank you.” and that was all Kenobi could get out before Acid is poking him with a sedative and he’s out like a light. 

“Thanks for bringing him.” Acid’s tone was friendlier to Cody. “We may be in for some trouble from this one.” 

“Well, let’s hope he doesn’t write you up for insulting him.” Cody replied. 

“He can do whatever he wants but that won’t change the fact that Jedi are karking idiots and need to be taken in hand.” Acid grumbled back. 

“You are a trip, did you know that?” 

“I am a delightful trip I shall have you know…” 

  
  



End file.
